


Have A Ball

by EonAO3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Funny, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonAO3/pseuds/EonAO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America is asked to the Marine Corps ball. The only problem is- he'll have to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Ball

"Hello, Captain Rogers. My name is Staff Sergeant Amanda Connolly. I'm a signals intelligence officer with 2nd Intelligence Battalion, 2nd Marine Expeditionary Force here in beautiful Camp Lejeune, North Carolina. And I'm asking _you_ to be my date to the Marine Corps Ball. I've been a huge admirer of you since I was a little girl. You were part of my inspiration to serve and for joining the Marines and it would be a huge honor if you would join me to celebrate the Marine Corps' birthday this year. And don't worry, we won't give you too hard of a time about being Army. Ooh-rah!"

That was it. The 38 second video on Youtube of a firey redhead, with green eyes and freckled cheeks, asking Steve Rogers to be her date to the Marine Corps Ball. The video that went viral, spawning hashtags and a facebook campaign to reach out to the good captain for a response. By the end of its first week online, the video had racked up over 750,000 views and the press had come knocking. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Come on," Bucky pushed. "You're not even trying."

Steve put his hands on his hips and let his head hang down with a disapproving shake. "This is ridiculous," he griped. "I'm not going."

"Oh, you're goin' alright," Bucky assured him. "Now, come on. One more time...JARVIS."

With a complaining sigh, Steve stepped forward as the song continued to play. He listened for a moment, unhappily shaking his head again, a little self-pitying, as he found the rhythm. He followed along to the song, Bucky sliding in right beside him and watching Steve's feet move.

"To the left- Take it back now y'all- One hop this time- Right foot let's stomp- Left foot let's stomp- Cha cha now y'all"

"See?" Bucky nodded. "Like that."

"Oh, my god. What- are you doing?" Natasha asked, a little worried by what she saw, walking into the training room.

"Pause," Bucky frustratedly called to JARVIS.

The music stopped. Natasha stood staring, frozen in the doorway and jaw slacked open. Steve's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Bucky gestured an arm Steve's way.

"He's gotta dance at that ball, don't he?" Bucky asked as way of an explanation.

Natasha's eyebrows raised as she walked in. She looked over her shoulder and around the room. "This is a joke, right?" she smirked. "There's a hidden camera in here somewhere, right?"

"There better not be," Steve warned Bucky, the flush of embarrassment in his face giving way to preemptive anger.

Natasha snickered, folding her arms across her chest and eyeing Steve up and down. "I hope that's not all you've been teaching him."

"Noo," Bucky sneered. "He's got the basics down, Waltz and such, but you know they're gonna be playing this crap."

"That's it," Steve said, throwing up his hands. "I'm not going."

"Yes, you are," Bucky insisted.

"You'll like it," Natasha told him, a little mischief in her smile. "A fancy night out with a pretty girl. Could be magic."

"It's not about that," Steve groaned.

"Tux or uniform?" Natasha asked Bucky.

"Tux," he told her, his tone doubtful it should have been a question. 

"He'll need a tailor," she noted. "No off-the-rack for this big guy."

"Already got a name from Tony," Bucky advised.

"I'm right here," Steve snarkily reminded them. "I can hear you."

"You don't get to talk about the ball until you get the right attitude about it," Bucky snapped with a smirk and a scolding finger in his direction.

"This song doesn't even make sense!" Steve protested.

"It's not supposed to make sense," Natasha told him. "It's supposed to make you have fun."

"That's not fun," Steve disagreed. "That's embarrassing. I'm calling it off."

"Oh, Come on," Natasha whined, grabbing at his wrist as Steve tried to leave. "You can't back out on this."

"She's right," Bucky said. "You promised." Steve's shoulders fell and his brow creased with defeat. "Now, let's do it again. And try to have fun this time."

Natasha pushed Steve back to Bucky's side. She turned his shoulders to face front and stepped to the side to join him. Steve looked to his left and right, sighing as Bucky started the song over- again. Natasha gave him a nudge in the arm and an encouraging smile.

"Loosen up," she instructed. "Have fun."

"I'm having fun," Steve told her with a sarcastic monotone.

"C'mon," Bucky insisted, clapping his hands. "Do it for that pretty, green eyed girl."

"Yeah," Natasha chimed in. "Do it for the Corps."

"Do it for your country!" Bucky said passionately.

"For cryin' out loud," Steve muttered, a small smile finally pulling at one side of his face.

Steve slid to his left. He would do it for his country. He wouldn't admit it was kinda fun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A video of someone dancing to Silento's "Watch Me" sparked the discussion of "can you imagine Steve..." But let's be honest, it's too weird to try to try to describe/type someone whipping or nae nae-ing so I fell back on the old standard everyone's done.  
> Poor Steeb:(


End file.
